Costume Confusion
by pikachugirl2
Summary: Made just in time for Halloween! Kirby is frustrated thinking of a costume, but with a little help from Fumu and Bun, he knows exactly who he wants to be, his crush! But he gets a little surprise along the way...KirbyxMarx. Oneshot. K plus for some yaoi.


"**Come ON already, you've been thinking about it all day, would you just pick something already?" Fumu tapped her foot anxiously. It was October 31st****, Halloween. They'd go trick-or-treating in about three hours. And Kirby still didn't know what he was going to dress up as. He'd been sitting in the living room of Fumu's house for hours, and everyone was already dressed up and getting ready.**

**Around then, Fumu's younger brother, Bun, ran down the stairs in his costume, a ninja. Fumu sighed, could her brother be any more unpredictable?**

"**Hey Sis, what do ya think? Pretty neat, huh? I tried to get Meta Knight to lend me his sword, but he said-"**

"**Bun! I told you to leave Meta Knight alone about the sword already!"**

"**Yeah, yeah, whatever. So what's Kirby going as?"**

**Fumu looked back over at Kirby, who was still deep in thought. "I don't know. Neither does he."**

"**Oh…should he go as one of his friends?"**

"**Hmm…that just might work…do you know anyone who usually doesn't dress up for Halloween?"**

**Bun thought about her question for a moment. "Uh…oh! There's that guy who lives in the forest…what's his name…Max? Mary?"**

**Fumu smiled. "I know who you're talking about, his name is Marx, right?"**

**Bun smiled as well. "Yeah, him! Kirby should go as him!"**

"**Bun, that's the best thing you've thought of in five years!" **

**Fumu looked at Kirby again. "Kirby, did you hear that? You should go as Marx! You know, that guy in the forest?"**

**At the mention of Marx's name, Kirby blushed, smiling brightly. Even though he wouldn't admit it, ever since he'd met Marx, he'd been crushing on him secretly. But he didn't want to tell anyone, they'd think he was gay.**

**Kirby excitedly ran down the street. Maybe Adeleine, the painter girl who lived nearby, would let him borrow some…**

**Kirby pounded on her door anxiously. Adeleine stepped out with her easel in a costume that made her look like a movie star.**

"**Oh, hey Kirby. Where's your costume?"**

"**Adeleine, I need your help, can I borrow some paint from you?"**

"**Kirby, this is a magical easel. Why don't I just draw you some paint?"**

"**Uh…whatever works, then…I need a complete makeover, okay?"**

**Adeleine smiled. "Who're you trying to look like? Makeovers are my specialty."**

"**I want to look like Marx for Halloween."**

"**Marx…let's see…"**

**Adeleine ran inside and got out a piece of normal paper and a pencil. She quickly sketched something and showed it to Kirby.**

"**Is this him?"**

**Kirby blushed again. The drawing made Marx look adorable. "Yup, that's him! So can you do it?"**

"**You kidding? I've got a whole three hours. I can do it in about thirty minutes with this easel here…"**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**About thirty minutes after Kirby had left, Fumu was putting on her costume, a fairy of Ripple Star. Sword and Blade had come to help her put the finishing touches on the pumpkin she was carving into the shape of Kirby just for fun. Usually, Sword, Blade and Meta Knight didn't dress up. They'd hosted a haunted house a few times, and, according to Blade, they'd do it again this year. Around then, there was a knock on the front door. Fumu grabbed the large candy bowl she'd thrown together and opened the door, expecting an early trick-or-treater. She laughed when she saw Kirby in a very accurate Marx costume.**

"**What do you think, Fumu? Do I look like Marx?"**

"**Actually, you do look a lot like him. Even those wings of yours look similar."**

**Kirby blushed at the realization of how much he looked like his crush. He took one look in the mirror by the door and started laughing.**

"**Hey, you should go find Marx and show him. I'll bet you guys are gonna look like twins, since he doesn't dress up."**

"**Okay!" Kirby excitedly dashed back out the door, running down the road at top speed. Halfway down the road, something came to his mind.**

_**Hold on…whatever Adeleine draws on that easel she has becomes real…that means…these wings…**_

**Kirby had had a lot of practice flying when he was wing Kirby, so the actual controlling part was a breeze. Before he knew it, he was flying with the new Marx wings he was wearing on his back. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**When he spotted Marx's house, he smiled brightly. He'd never actually been to Marx's house before, and he couldn't wait to show Marx. He knocked on the door excitedly…but was shocked when he saw who answered it…**

**The one who answered the door looked exactly like…him. Pink paint covered his body, and he was wearing red shoes, just like Kirby normally did. There was even the little bit of blush on the cheeks. Whoever it was blushed. Kirby blushed too at his impersonator.**

"**Um…I'm looking for Marx…"**

**The Kirby impersonator looked down at his feet. "Speaking."**

**Kirby's face turned bright red. "Marx? I thought you didn't dress up! More importantly, why are you dressed like me?"**

"**I should be asking the same thing."**

"**Well…uh…I thought since…you don't usually dress up…you and I could go…as look-alikes…"**

**Marx smiled. "Great minds think alike, I suppose. Nice hat. Where'd you get all this stuff, anyway? You look just like me."**

"**Adeleine, that girl that moved here recently. She helped me put everything together. Making the hat was fun. I see why you wear it, it's so comfy!"**

"**Even the wings are accurate. She must be pretty good. Making a costume to look like you was all too easy. It was like making myself look like a big piece of bubble gum with red shoes."**

**Kirby laughed. "Do you…ever trick-or-treat?"**

"**No, not really, no one ever wants to go with me…"**

**Kirby and Marx both smiled brightly at the same time. **

"**Marx, you should go with me! Come on!"**

"**Alright, but we hit Adeleine's house first."**

**Kirby blushed when he realized he and Marx were even holding hands, and although he didn't know it, both of them were thinking the same thing.**

_**This is going to be the best Halloween ever!**_


End file.
